With the technology development, one or more mosaic channels are provided by broadcaster. It allows users to get a clear and convenient overview of current TV broadcasts without manually zapping. A mosaic channel often contains a mosaic view of a collection of elements (usually channels); the representation of elements can be static or dynamic. By “static”, it means a picture captured from the video in each of other channels; by “dynamic”, it means a video stream retrieved from the video in each of other channels. In some systems, the user can turn to his desired channel by selecting the corresponding channel avatar within the mosaic channel.
For example, WO/2007/030380 discloses an interactive mosaic channel video stream with indicators as to the action on a given video stream. The interactive mosaic channel is displayed on a video monitor, with a plurality of individual video feeds being presented at a given time, comprising a plurality of video cells presenting at least video information, each video cell associated with one of the plurality of individual video feeds, each video cell further comprising an area within the video cell reporting data related to the video feed, and a cursor, which can be moved between the plurality of video cells, for selecting at least one characteristic associated with a selected video cell, such that the user can then directly select a video program associated with the selected video cell
However, the conventional mosaic channel is prepared at the side of the broadcaster and transmitted to user devices.